Many systems for stabilizing watercraft, such as during pitch and roll, are known. The prior art patent literature describes finned apparatus for stabilizing watercraft against roll. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,755 and 4,061,102, British Patent 1,492,905, Russian Patent 524731, Norwegian Patent 7401864 and French Patent 2,282,364 are believed to be representative of the art.